NateWantsToBattle (Nathan Sharp)
Nathan Sharp', '''better known by his Internet pseudonym NateWantsToBattle, is an American voice actor, musician and gaming commentator best known for his gaming and anime music videos, from popular songs about video games to unique covers of existing video game tracks to performing anime openings in English. ''''Nate is known for his various music videos (mostly) relating to Pokémon and Anime, such as his parody of Taylor Swift's song "I Knew You Were Trouble" making it "Gary Oak." His Five Nights at Freddy's 2 original song "Mangled" was his highest viewed video on his main channel. He collaborated with his best friend Dookieshed, and his Ex-girlfriend Morgan Want. He also started collaborating with BrettUltimus on his gaming channel. The channel "NateWantsToBattle" was first created in early 2012, and Nate began posting parodies of popular music typically relating to video games. The first parody he wrote was "Muk You (A Pokemon Parody of CeeLo Green's F*** You)" and his first uploaded was "I'm at a Center (A Pokemon Parody of Maroon 5's Payphone)". It was at this time that his channel consisted of mostly parodies and vlogs, but his channel saw a change when Pokemon X and Y was first confirmed. From then on, he uploaded news, updates, and predictions relating to Pokemon, and even created the Pokemonday Show. At this time he also began making Top 10 Lists, reviews and Loot Crate videos. In late 2013, after Pokemon X and Y was released, he uploaded Let's Plays, streams, and even more parodies. In early 2014, he began covering anime openings, starting with Attack on Titan's "Guren no Yumiya", and throughout 2014 was when Nate joined his gaming channel and his main channel into one. While several long-time fans decided to unsubscribe due to his Let's Plays, the videos have actually been very positive for the channel and have increased the subscriber amount. Nate doesn't want the music videos to stop and they are his top priority, but loves to play Five Nights at Freddy's more. Since April 2015, Nate has undone the channel merge, opening a second channel called NateWantsToBattleGames. (known as NateWantsToBattle2ndChannel) Previously however, he has run a few YouTube gaming channels. On the first of these, he played games such as Minecraft on his own, before creating a new one. This was used alongside his faster growing "NateWantsToBattle" channel. That gaming channel was later abandoned in favor of a new connected account. Thus, he has settled on the previously mentioned NateWantsToBattleGames (or now NateWantsToBattle2ndChannel) for his misc. content uploads. He's also once tried his hand at video blogging, calling the channel "NateWantsToVlog" Nate is known for being a talented musician and he used to be in a few bands, including the independent Florida based pop-punk band, "Count Me In" in 2010. Nate's original music style was typically rock or metal sounding, but he did experimente with other genres like pop. In Nate's music videos, he has been seen playing the piano, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, Spanish guitar, ocarina, mini-harp, and keyboard. He can also sing. In summer 2015, his first original studio album "Mangled" was released. The album featured songs about Five Nights at Freddy's, Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, and Parasyte, as well as acoustic versions of popular tracks. The album "Mangled" has achieved success, even being featured in iTunes' Top Rock Albums charts. A few months later he compiled all of his Five Nights At Freddy's related music into an album titled "Five Nights At Freddy's". His third album, "Songs of Time", is an album revolving around the plot of "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time". Songs of Time was first announced in early 2013 and released on March 1, 2016, and hints of a follow-up Majora's Mask album have also been stated, but not confirmed yet. Nate has also provided voicework, including the voice of Jobi and Justo from the upcoming independent animated series, Bloodline, as well as a Nazi from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, and Link from ZeldaUniverse's Skyward Sword The Movie. His voice acting career has hardly taken off yet. Also has just announced that he will be voicing Yoshichika in Funimations dub Luck and Logic. Nate is also a part of Dungeons and Dragon's twitch broadcast named "Dice, Camera, Action!" every Tuesday 4 pm PST in which he plays a vistani bard named Paultin Seppa. They're currently in their 3rd season and are rapidly gathering a fanbase. NateWantsToBattle has 2 channels: His main channel (NateWantsToBattle), and his second channel (NateWantsToBattle2ndChannel). Previously, he and Dookieshed were in a Let's Play channel together called NateAndDookie, but he has since taken leave from that channel and focuses on his main channel, in which he uploads his original content as well as sparse parodies / videogame-related music. He and his now ex-girlfriend, Cristina Vee, have been noted in singing the Miraculous Ladybug theme as well as Charlie Pluth's Attention. Though he isn't uploading gameplay any longer, we do wish him the best in the future.Category:Poketuber Category:YouTuber Category:Musician Category:Voice Actor